Assasination Love
by ToxicKittenXoXo
Summary: Sasuke and naruto are two normal assasins working for orochimaru , but what happens when their targets are Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga ? They thought to kill them not to fall in love ! But this story has a twist in it all , read to find out & Review


Kitty : =u= Well , if you guys may not have noticed all my stories have been deleted , I of course did not do this but rather then my cousin did =_= , she also deleted the files the stories were in so I can't re-upload them DX , But to make it up , Here's a new story called Assassins , Hope you enjoy ^^.

I met face to face with the pink haired beauty, she looked determined with those jade green eyes of hers, she was holding a gun on her right hand, pointing it towards me, behind her was a blown up warehouse, the broken glass windows were shattered and scattered all over the road, some of the large chunks of the warehouse were around my feet, some were meters away but the remaining part of it was lit of fire.

I turned my attention back to her, she was breathing heavily, her breath coming out in longt pants, her jade green eyes narrowing down, but she had a frown on her face as I noticed her hand which was grasping the gun was shaking.

I then realized the bruises and various cuts on her hourglass body; she had a pair of black shorts that reached about her mid thigh and a matching black spaghetti tank top with her also black strap on boots with a bit of a heel to them. Her legs had many small cuts and wounds, her clothes were torn in certain places but what caught my attention was the long gash across her stomach that was in fact bleeding.

I looked down at myself seeing my white shirt with a short sleeve leather jacket over it, wearing my black skinny jeans along with my white Nike's. My white shirt was mostly a dark red , I knew it was blood but couldn't tell who's blood was it , my jeans were ripped and had holes while I felt scratches and cuts on my face , throbbing.

And I too, was pointing a gun at her.

Suddenly everything went black and the only thing I heard was a high-pitched scream and a gun firing.

I bolted up from my bed , knowing already that I was drenched in sweat , focusing on keeping my breath at normal pace since it was in short pants I calmed down a bit to glance at the clock.

8:23 am.

I groaned loudly, looking over at the bunk bed and spotted an arm, lazily hanging from the edge. Standing up I stretched before shaking the arm, earning a loud, frustrating groan.

"Wake up Dobe, we're late for work" I Said , walking over to our closet and picking out a simple dark purple tee , with of course my signature black skinny jeans with *Jordan's.

I heard him sigh loudly , groggily getting up and stretching as well before jumping down , not bothering to climb down since the bunk bed had stairs to help him down , but as usual he just jumps down.

Un-plugging his blackberry phone from its charger he checked the time, his ocean-blue eyes widening.

"Holy shit Teme! We're an hour late, the boss is _so _going to give us a lecture "He shouted, half mumbling the last part in annoyance because we both hated our boss, he was such a dick.

The Dobe soon got changed into an orange shirt with normal pair of faded blue jeans, also with orange vans.

We went down the stairs, not bothering to sit and eat a full breakfast, I grabbed a slice of bread, biting it gently on the corner and already heading out the door, the Dobe behind me while eating a banana.

We walked to our slick, black convertible, me in the driving seat of course since the idiot drives like as if it was a NASCAR race , taking us another hour to get there since it wasn't very close or nearby were we live.

We parked the car near a drug store and began to walk, taking sharp turns to finally arriving to a large tower, we stepped right in and passed security, knowing they already knew who we are, walking to the Boss's office naruto said to me quietly

"What do you think our job is this time Sasuke?"

I rolled my onyx eyes before replying

"Like as if I would know Dobe"

I heard him scowl in disapproval of his nickname but I shrugged it off as we entered the Boss's office.

The dark wooden brown desk was right in the middle of the medium room, a large black leather chair was faces toward us

And of course in the seat was no other then Orochimaru, tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"You two are late" he said, in a monotone, his light violate eyes boring into ours.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously while I averted my eyes from his, I hate eye contact with anyone unless naruto.

"Sorry Boss, the alarm clock didn't sound" I lied quickly, not caring if he knew or not.

He sighed, opening a cabinet before tossing us a vanilla-colored file right in the middle of the desk.

I reached out, without hesitating to grab the file and turning it open

There we saw two names, printed in bold black letter on the top of the page

Sakura Haruno & Hinata Hyuuga.

Without even sparing Orochimaru a glance I turned around , expecting naruto to do the same , I gently grabbed the door knob but before I could pull it and leave this god forsaken office I heard his voice boom through the walls.

"You two must eliminate both of them, but be caution they are big of a threat and can be skilled, I want them dead by this week, understand? And I don't want you two being an hour late again or their w_ill_ be consequences, are we clear?" The Boss asked.

I scoffed silently at his pathetic threat, seeing naruto roll his eyes and clenching his hands into fists I quickly gave him a gentle shove out the office before he did something we would both regret.

"Geez, who the hell does he think he is? Saying those things , hell , if it weren't for this fucking job I'd have my hands wrapped around that scrawny little pale neck of his" Naruto growled , pretending to choke him when he was only choking air I chuckled slightly.

He then locked eyes with me, then to the file in my hand.

"Who do we have to kill this time Sasuke?" He asked curiously, leaning into me to grasp the file in his hands, opening it and scanning the pages, walking to our car we both got in and began to drive back home, after all we had to learn about these girls in order for our job to be easier, I took out the black shades I had in the left pocket in my jacket and placed them on.

"Ooooh watch out, Sasuke's a badass now cuz he has shades "Naruto mocked teasingly

I smirked.

"Damn straight I am, even without the sunglasses"

My names Sasuke uchiha, and my partner in crime is called Naruto Uzumaki

And we are assassins.

We both entered ourselves for these jobs for private reasons, and of course being the best two ninja's we got accepted and is high-ranked. Even though I know that naruto doesn't fully enjoy doing this job, whenever we would kill our victims he would attempt desperately to wipe the blood off his hands, rushing to do whatever it takes to take get the blood out, at times he would drop to his knees and say to me "I can hear their screams Sasuke". And in those times I would never admit it though, I was always worried about the idiot.

So if you see us coming, you better get running.

Not that that will help you anyways.

We parked the car once again and entered our small condo plopping down on the couch, naruto doing the same beside me as he sprawled out the information of out targets on the table in front of us.

"Turns out their names our Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, I don't get it they both seem like the normal girls we always kill , I don't get why Orochimaru would warn us about them" he whispered , running his fingers through his blonde hair. He took another look and soon he broke into a huge, goofy grin

"Heeeeey Teme, they aren't bad-looking either, if anything, I'd say they're the hottest ones we had to kill yet, it's a shame though" he whispered sadly, looking down for a split second.

I looked at the two pictures provided for us.

My eyes widen slightly, the one that caught my eye was the one with bright bubble-gum pink hair and...

Those jade green eyes...

Like the ones in my dream.

I shook my head, looking a bit nervous.

Maybe it wasn't the same girl, and why does she of all people show up in my dreams? I have the same dream, always.

I bit my lower lip while scanning the other girl who had long navy blue hair and white pupiless eyes that can pierce through your soul

Naruto's talking interrupted my thoughts.

"Says here Sakura is 17 while Hinata is 16, wow, Sakura is your age and Hinata is my age too. Anyways they're attending a ballroom party today at 8:25 pm, and they don't live too far away either, this job shouldn't be too hard". He said, sighing and closing the file, placing it under a broken tile we have on the floor , making sure to stomp on it hard so it won't slip off , we can never allow anyone who we are or what we do .

And we can never get attached to anyone beside out partners.

Never ever, it's the number one rule besides blowing your cover.

Naruto got up and smiled a smile that I only knew what it meant.

He sighed loudly, obviously trying to show the great amount of annoyance I had, knowing what we had to do.

"Oh c'mon can't it wait until later? We just got back home Dobe" I Whined.

He chuckled again, shaking his head side to side.

"No way Teme, you know fully well I like to shop and we have to be prepared right?" he grinned.

"Prepared for what? " I asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd boy I so-called my 'friend'.

He rocked back and forth as if looking to find an excuse.

"Um…for hidden ninja's trying to kill us?" he asked, his tone sounding not so sure of what he just said, shrugging too.

I scoffed, seriously who would be dumb enough to try and kill _us_? We are the most highly trained assassins in the world; no one can measure up to what we can do.

As cocky as that sounds it was true , like a fact.

Naruto grabbed me by the arm and practically _dragged_ be out of our condo and back into the car, soon enough he stopped by a store and we tried on suits for the ballroom party.

~Time Skip ~.

We both looked up at the overly sized white mansion, the loud but elegance music was loud enough to be heard from the outside, we both glanced at each other, naruto grinning and me smirking. Me in a black Tuxedo with a blue tie and naruto in a black tuxedo as well with an orange tie.

Okay, let's get this show on the road.

As soon as we entered, we saw many people, looking all fancy and what not either some having a nice chat or some having a glass of whisky or other beverages.

I whispered to naruto "Remember they can't know who we are, nor can we get attached to them and finally we have to be friendly, we want them to at least trust us to be in a room alone and that should give us enough time, understand?"

Naruto nodded, having a serious face "Yea, but we don't kill them today first right?"

I whacked him on the back of his head, making sure no one was looking our way

"OW, TEME THAT HURT!" He screeched, Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to turn and give us odd stares.

I chuckled nervously, looking the same way at naruto like the other people were, so they wouldn't suspect I was with this idiot.

In 2 seconds everyone continued what they were previously doing, making me give naruto a death glare.

"Heh, sorry Teme" he said nervously, but then soon froze.

I raised an eyebrow at his weird change of behavior, noticing he was looking passed my shoulder.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked, annoyed, he just pointed again, ahead of my shoulder

I turned around and also froze.

Because right there were out victims.

And she was stunning. And by 'she' I meant Sakura Haruno. She had a dark purple dress that reached a little higher then where her knees were, and wore dark purple converse.

I snorted

How classy.

Although , her back was turned toward us so we couldn't see her face , but judging by the color of her pink hair I was certain it was her.

Besides Sakura was her friend Hinata Hyuuga, who wore a white dress that was longer then Sakura's, passing her knee's completely , she was turned to her side so you could see half of her face , I spotted her eyes and saw they were a blank white.

"Its them , let's go and remember what I told you Dobe" I whispered in his ear as we made our way to the two young ladies .

"And then, that's why a tank is similar to a bazooka and more affective" Sakura said, probably finishing off some sort of topic.

Girls talking about weapons? Well damn, that's a first.

"Oh my, ladies talking about weapons? Aren't they supposed to talk about shoes and whatnot?" Naruto said, making his way to stand in front of them.

Hinata turned around and locked eyes with naruto, she instantly started to blush , looking t some other scenery to avoid eye contact.

Sakura turned around as well, and locked eyes with me.

My breath was taken away.

T-Those eyes…

I-It's her, the girl from those dreams I've had.

"There" she said , smiling at me.

Wait-

What?

I gave her a confused look and she gave me the same.

"Um, does your friend not speak English?" she asked naruto, glancing my way.

He laughed, this time not as loud as last time

"Yea, he speaks English I just think he was too busy looking at those mesmerizing eyes of yours" he said, smirking a bit.

She gave me an unsure look before nodding.

"Okaaay, well I said 'Hello There' my names Sakura Haruno and she "she pointed to Hinata who was still not looking at naruto and had a fainted blush on her cheeks.

"Is Hinata Hyuuga, she's my partner" she smiled softly.

Hinata gave a shy wave "H-Hello"

Naruto smiled brightly at the shy girl before saying, while grabbing my arm "Sup, my names Naruto and this is Sasuke"

My eyes widen at his first mistake.

He gave away our names.

Tch , this dumbass.

Sakura nodded "Cool ,so what are you guys doing here?" She asked , gently grabbing a glass cup , filling it with Vodka.

So she drinks huh?

This should be an advantage towards later on.

"We're here simply because we were invited by a friend" Naruto said , smirking directly at Hinata who , gave him a small smile.

I mentally face palmed myself , this idiot , WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS HERE.

Sakura instantly looked around " Really? Who ? I practically know almost everyone here so maybe you know one of my friends as well "

Naruto bit his lower lip , opened his mouth but I beat him to it

" He gave us a call saying he left early due to not feeling well".

"Oh , well what's the person's name?" Hinata asked innocently , tilting her head to the side.

Oh Fuck.

"U-Um well h-his name i-is-"

He was soon cut off by sakura.

" Oh my gosh , I love this song~!" She turned towards Hinata , smirking a smirk that would put an uchiha one to shame.

"Wanna dance then ?" I asked , offering my hand to the pinkette .

She stared at it , before placing her's on top of mine , and for some weird reason I intertwined out fingers together , heading out to the middle of the ball room.

In a faint voice I heard naruto ask the same ,but I saw Hinata shaking her head , blushing red she said something among the lines of 'not a good dancer'.

The song 'Objection' By Shakira was playing as we started to dance , having my arms wrapped around her thin , petite waist while she had her light arms around my neck as we started to sway back and forth.

" So Sasuke"

"So Sakura " I mocked back.

She rolled her eyes in a playful way.

" Why are you _really_ here ? Your friend Naruto isn't a very good liar" she said , raising an eyebrow and giving me a straight forward look.

I chuckled.

Oh , she's not one of those ditzy girl's .

" Well , we heard about this ballroom party going on and, we had nothing better to do so we came" I said smoothly , twirling her around before making her take a small dip.

"Oh , well are you always bored ?" she asked , walking around me , almost challenging , the ways she walked with each step matched the beat of the song was magnificent

"What is this 20 questions?" I asked , slightly annoyed by all the questions she was giving me.

She laughed , sounding like chimes and a sweet melody.

" It could be , what's your favorite color ?" .

I gave her a small smile.

"Red , what's your favorite animal ?"

" Cats"

She twirled quickly , resting the heel of her foot on my hip before taking another dip , and I couldn't help but stare at those long , breath-taking legs.

" What do you do ? Y'know as your job I mean" she asks , while I softly grasped her hips , pulling her up , and spinning her once again , earning another laugh.

What should I say?

"I Uh, don't have a job yet , You?"

She paused , I quickly saw she avoided meeting my eyes before she suddenly smiled saying " I work as a waitress"

I nodded

" What do you specialize in ?" I questioned, not noticing my questions were soon turning into questions that weren't normal.

The tip of her moth curved upwards.

" I use to specialize in weaponry , and marshal arts" The song soon ended and we made our way to the Dobe and Hinata who were cracking up.

Weaponry and marshal arts Hm ? Oh this should get interesting

" Yo , You guys enjoying yourselves ?" Sakura asked , giving Hinata a stern look , halting Hinata's laughter to a stop.

Hinata coughed and gave naruto a nervous glance , giving Sakura the same.

" Yea , Hinata here just said that if it was okay with you we could hang out tomorrow." Naruto said , giving her a thumbs up.

Sakura shrugged " Sure , I don't see why not it could help" she then sort of stopped as if she said something wrong.

I gave her a questioning look before giving naruto the same , who just shrugged too.

"I-I g-gave naruto-kun o-our n-number s-so he c-can contact u-us tomorrow." Hinata said , poking her fingers together.

"It's okay , cya later boys ~" Sakura mumbled , grabbing Hinata by the hand and walking away looking as if they were in a rush for something

Out of the corner of my eye I saw she looked back at me , with a sadden face .

I ignored this however when naruto loudly chuckled , grasping my arm and hopping up and down.

"Hinata-Chan is _amazing_ Sasuke! She's so sweet and kind and-

"Not to get attached by naruto, you know this so you better drop all these 'new' feeling about her and remember why we met them for."

**To Kill them.**

Naruto's happy mode dropped , stopping to hop he stared down at the floor with a pitiful frown.

"Oh, right." Was all that he said.

"Yea, anyways lets go back home , its almost 11 and we must wake up early tomorrow so we can report back to Orochimaru." I said , already walking out of the mansion and back into the car.

~Time Skip~.

Naruto was already in his Pj's , on the top of the bunk bead we had , while I was at the bottom.

''H-Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said in a soft whisper.

"Yea?"

There was a pause.

"What happens if we get attached?" He asked , noticing the hesitation and nervousness in his voice.

I snorted.

"Well You get attached but it won't be my fault when you have to stand in front of her and kill her , end of discussion naruto , we aren't suppose to like these girls , are goal is to kill them and to kill them only not fall in love we're supposed to do what we're suppose to do , Good Night." I said , in a determined voice , jumping into bed wearing a large no sleeve shirt and sweat pants.

The last thing I heard before I went into a deep slumber was a sigh and a 'Oh shit'.

That night , I had the same dream again.

Kitty: 3,721 words =_= took me 2 hours to do this , anyways more reviews = faster chapters C: So review pretty please :3.

*Jordans = Pair of shoes.

XoXoToxicLoveXoXo


End file.
